


Quiet Morning

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 years before the game, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Watching the sun rise over the mountains while the snow falls has become routine for Link and Revali.Revalink Week Day 3 - Feathers
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: Revalink Week 2020





	Quiet Morning

Link and Revali talked quietly as the sun rose over the mountains behind the Flight Range. The hammock they were laying in rocked slightly, but neither paid much attention to it. Snow had been falling for the last few hours, and the fire on the floor crackled loudly.

“When do you think the others will look for us?” Link whispered, his voice rough from disuse.

“Hopefully not for a while. We did mention training this morning, and they ought to know better than to interrupt my training, anyway.” Smirking, Revali pushed his forehead into Link’s, who blushed.

“Mipha is always worried I will get myself hurt, training with you,” the knight reminded him.

“The Zora princess does not scare me. She knows I will take good care of you should you hurt yourself.”

Link hummed, snuggling closer to him. “You are so warm. Do we have to train today?”

“Depends. The Chosen Hero probably ought to.”

“Ganon is gone. What’s the point?” He shrugged, reaching up to run his fingers through the feathers on the Rito’s shoulder.

“Be gentle with the plumage. The point is, Link, that you are still the appointed knight for that princess.” Revali gently brushed a lock of hair behind Link’s ear.

“Please don’t remind me.” Link fell silent, then signed, ‘I would rather spend the rest of my life here with you.’

“Hmm. I would hardly mind.”

‘I hardly thought you would. Um, can I ask you something?’

“Of course, Hero.”

Rolling his eyes, Link leaned in to kiss the end of Revali’s beak, then signed, ‘Can you do my hair again? I really liked the braids you did before, with the feathers.’

“If the Chosen Hero asks, I suppose I must oblige,” Revali responded dryly, but his smile betrayed him.

Neither moved, and Link adjusted the blankets he was under. The sound of approaching horses floated over to them, and the knight groaned.

‘I really don’t want to train today,’ he signed, annoyed.

“I know, hush now. Depending on who it is, you may not have to do anything.” Revali glanced over the side of the hammock, taking note of Zelda and Mipha, both bundled up. “Although, try not to get your hopes up.”

“Tell Zel to go away,” Link whispered hoarsely. He attempted to snuggle further into his blankets and the Rito’s side.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, princess?” Revali asked loudly, attempting to put as much irritation into his voice as he could.

“We were looking for Link,” Zelda responded. “The Chieftain wanted to thank him again for defeating the Calamity.”

Link sighed. Before he could sit up, Revali had begun arguing with the princess. Choosing to just listen, the knight tried to remember how long he had been avoiding everyone except Revali. He figured that Zelda, who had become so used to his constant presence, likely was worried about him. That being said, with the other Champions around she hardly needed the level of protection as she did before.

“You have an hour before you have to head back to the Village,” Revali said as Zelda and Mipha left.

‘Fine. You should do my braids soon then, please do not forget the feathers.’


End file.
